


Beautiful

by lilyevans_7



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Hogwarts, Jealousy, Marauders' Era, Romance, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 16:44:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2659106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyevans_7/pseuds/lilyevans_7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Lily Evans finds out that James Potter has a girlfriend her life goes into a downward spiral. Can everything be fixed up before its too late?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful

'Beautiful' She though miserably. 'Alice is utterly beautiful, no wonder he likes her more.'

Lily’s life was slowly tumbling down a miserable cliff, and what pushed her off that cliff was the beast himself, James Potter. The horrible toerag that had bullied Severus Snape for several years, and had the nerve to ask her out! But what really annoyed her the most was the fact that she was jealous because he had a girlfriend! She was acting like one of the girls in the muggle romance movies! It was pathetic! All she wanted to do was to rid herself of these stupid emotions. She had her chance with Potter and she turned him down, she would just have to deal with that. 

The Gryffindor party was still rocking even after 2am, and surely Professor McGonagall would turn up soon, and Lily wanted to be out of there before she lost her Head Girl position. Surely James Potter would care about that too, but Lily supposed he wasn't looking at the time, instead he was snogging his girlfriend Alice Prewett in the back corner of the common room. Lily badly wanted to hate Alice for it, but she knew she couldn't, Alice was one of the sweetest people she knew. Lily sighed in a miserable sort of way and pulled herself up the girl’s dormitory stair case. Alice and Potter were perfect for each other, even their names went well, Alice and James Potter. Lily Potter just didn't have the same ring. It was just stupid to be pining over one guy. 

Her head hit the pillow, but as tired as she was, her brain was working harder than ever.  
'Maybe it was just hormones', Lily thought, 'girly teenage hormones that were making me feel like this.' 

In any case all these boy problems were effecting her grades considerably. Maybe she should just try and get over him.   
\-----

Two weeks after the Gryffindor party and Lily Evans’ heart was still pining for James Potter, even though she avoided even being in the same room as him except for class. It made it hard that they were Heads together. 

There was this rumour going on that every single heads pairing had gotten together and married since the early 15th century. Lily dearly hoped that she would be the first to break this streak, but some traitorous part of her brain hoped that she would go along with tradition, she really hoped the streak would do its magic and get them together. That would break Alice’s heart though… Lily sighed for the umpteenth time that day and dejectedly walked out of the great hall, but only after Potter and his mates had sat down for dinner left. It gave her at least 30 minutes before she had to deal with him at the heads meeting that night. Just enough time to finish her potions extra credit work. 

Lily loved potions with a passion, so all the extra credit stuff was definitely going to help, especially with her N.E.W.T’s coming up. They were only in 5 months and Lily needed to start her studying time table that she had planned over the Christmas break.   
\----

The Gryffindor common room was empty and quiet when she got there, everyone was still at dinner, well, everyone except one girl sitting on the couch with her head in her hands. Alice Prewett.   
“Alice? Is everything ok?” Lily asked tentatively, potions can wait if one of her friends was crying.  
“No Lily, it’s not! I feel horrible.” Alice said, twisting her knees around each other.  
“What is it? Is it Potter? If he has broken your heart I’ll throw him off the Astronomy tower.” Lily said, angrily. Alice chuckled.  
“Lily it’s not that. I've been lying to you. I haven’t been dating James Potter. Well, I have, except we've been faking it...to get you jealous…” Alice admitted, looking at her shoes.  
“What? Faking to get me jealous? What would I be jealous of?” Lily said, giggling nervously.  
“James Potter is in love with you Lily! He’s desperately trying to get your attention, and I agreed to it because I was hoping it would work for me too you know? I like Frank Longbottom… But anyway I thought it was a great idea until I saw how miserable you have been. I can’t even sleep at night now! The guilt is eating me alive!” Alice blurted out.  
Lily gaped. “But… But you and Potter are perfect together!”  
“No you are perfect for him Lily. I can see that you like James a lot, and its just not fair for me to be doing this any more.” Alice said.  
“It’s ok Alice. I'm not angry with you. I guess I'm just in shock...” Lily said, a small smile creeping onto her face.  
“So you do like James? Would you give him a chance if he asked you out?” Alice said, hopefully.  
“I guess…” Lily said, blushing a bit.  
“Oh my merlin!” Alice squealed, “You guys are going to be the cutest couple in the entire school!! Can I help plan the wedding??”   
Lily smiled, nervously. “Um he hasn't even asked me out yet… Marriage isn't really what I'm looking for just yet.”  
“But you will be.” Alice said, smiling cheekily,   
\-----

“How’d I go?” James asked Lily after the heads meeting.  
“Fine I guess, you've been doing it all year.” Lily shrugged.  
“Yeah, but that was the first thing I've actually cared about saying!” James defended. The two heads had been given a mission to increase the security at the school, because of the war, but also ensuring the prefects. It was going to be tough trying to fit everything in with N.E.W.T’s and all, but Dumbledore had faith in them.   
“Well you did well then.” Lily smiled, looking up at him. He was a giant!  
“Thanks.” James replied, smiling back down at her.  
“Listen James, not to spoil the mood or anything but Alice admitted to what’s been going on between you two this afternoon…” Lily said, breaking eye contact with him.  
“Oh… So… Did it work? Were you jealous?” James grinned cheekily at her.  
Lily whacked his arm. “You cheeky bastard.”   
“Hey that hurt!” James cried dramatically.  
“So it should. Serves you right.” Lily said, flicking her hair at him and walking faster down the corridor.  
“Wait Lily!” James called out from behind.   
Lily heard his footsteps getting closer and closer until he grabbed her arm and pulled her gently around to face him. They looked into each other’s eyes for a moment, and Lily was just about to ask him what he was doing, but she never got to, James Potter’s face was getting closer and closer to her face until she could feel his breathe on her lips, and he crashed his lips onto hers. Lily stood shocked for a moment, not knowing what to do, until she melted.

\-----  
Lily Evans, Will you be my girlfriend?  
Yes James Potter, I would love to be.  
\-----

Six months passed and N.E.W.T’s were over. Finally!  
James and Lily were voted the cutest couple ever by all their friends. And they lived happily ever after.   
…  
Okay! Fine! No they didn't live happily ever after. But the life they did have, however small and short was beautiful and they loved each other until their dying breaths.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!   
> -LilyEvans_7


End file.
